pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The battle against Atsalix
Summary Note: This is my first article so pls no negative comments. Ash along with his friends: Serena, Bonnie and Clemont were on their way to the next gym but suddenly there was an unexpected encounter with a steel pokemon. Can Ash win the fight or will he and his friends meet their fate? Characters Ash Ketsum Serena Bonnie Clemont Atsalix Mewtwo Ash and his friends travel through a forest on their way to the next pokemon gym. "I can't wait to battle the next gym leader!" Ash exclaimed with excitement. "We can see that" Clemont replied before they started laughing. A ball of energy went past Ash and his friends. "What was that?" A figure was standing on top of a rock and then jumped down if front of the gang to reveal a metallic lizard samurai pokemon. "I was the one that did that." the pokemon explained. "It can talk!?" Clemont exclaimed. Then Ash remembered Mewtwo. "Not all pokemon cant talk." Explained the pokemon. Ash quickly grabbed his pokedex: "Atsalix, the metal lizard pokemon, not much is known about it besides it waits for a worthy opponent to come and it is very terrestrial. Atsalix a Psychic and Steel type pokemon." "So youre looking for a worthy opponent?" Yes but you do not worthy opponent so prepare to be exiled." As the gang prepared to meet their fate while Atsalix was charging up his flash cannon. Ash stood in front of the gang trying to protect them. Then he blasted it, when they opened their eyes they saw Mewtwo floating in front of them. "What is that?" Asked Bonnie "Mewtwo" Ash murmured. "Is it a Kanto pokemon?" Asked Clemont curiously. "Hes more of a friend of mine." Ash exlplained. "Mewtwo, what business do you have here?" questioned Atsalix. "Do not harm the child Atsalix" "But he is an unworthy tresspasser so he must suffer his fate." "Do not let your eyes deceive you Atsalix, that child may look unworthy but there is only one way to find out if he is really unworthy." explained Mewtwo trying to save Ash and his friends. The only response Atsalix gave was a blank stare. Its the kind of stare that would make your skin turn white. He then sighed and finnaly spoke up "Fine, if the child wins and proves himself worthy, then I shall let him continue on his travels but if he fails then Im afraid they will have to suffer their fates." Ash and his friends gulped. "Thank you for your cooperation Atsalix." "It is not much of a problem." Mewtwo went down and spoke with Ash. "Ash, Atsalix will not hold any punches, he is a strong opponent, are you sure you can take him on?" "Dont worry Mewtwo I can handle this." Mewtwo puts his hand on Ash's shoulder "I wish you good luck." "Thanks Mewtwo, I appreciate it." "Alright! To your starting positions!" Mewtwo yelled catching the attentions of both the group and Atsalix. "Be careful Ash!" Serena yelled as Ash was on his way to the battlefield. "Dont worry Serena I will!!" Ash yelled back "Pika PI!!!" Pikachu yelled back while waving his arms. That was definitley a "wish us luck" in pikachu language. "Alright here are the rules: the challenger must defeat one pokemon and when one of his pokemons faint then he will be authorized to switch." Mewtwo explained. "The match is going to start in 3.....2......1...... GO!!!!!" Mewtwo yelled at the top of his/her lungs (Im gonna assume he is a boy) "Greninja I choose you!" "Gren!" "Greninja use water pulse!" Greninja did as he was told but Atsalix dodged it and bullet punched. "Greninja! Dont give up and use water shuriken!" Atsalix catched the shuriken and slashed making Greninja hit the rock. He managed to stand up but he was very weakened, even Ash was suprised how much damage could be dealt in just two moves. He didnt know what to do... now, he has no choice but to use breakthrough earlier than usual. "Greninja!!!" Greninja stared into his trainers eyes and instantly knew what to do. Greninja turned into Ash-Greninja and Mewtwo was astonished by this since he had no idea that a pokemon without a mega evolution could do that (same goes for ones that DO have mega evolutions btw.) "Greninja use water shuriken at that rock!" Greninja nodded ''what is he planning? ''Atsalix thought. Then the rock started falling down at the last second before he was hit by any rocks Atsalix murmured "Of course." Atsalix was damaged from that rock but he managed and seismic tossed Greninja and then Greninja used... "Greninja used double team like we practiced!" Greninja used double team and sent an array of kicks and punches. Greninja then used his seemimgly famous Final Smash in SSB4..... The Nightslash. This left Atsalix highly damaged. He had bruises and scratched all over himself. And then he did the unexpected........ he Mega Evolved! He received metallic Dragon wings and 3 claws sticking out of each of his metal wrists. Mega Atsalix then sent an array of slashes and cuts and then finished it with a metal claw for payback. This made Greninja faint. "You did good Greninja, now rest." Ash said and then smirked with a shine on his eye before exclaiming... "Pikachu I choose you!!!" "Pikachu!" "Pikachu! Use Iron tail on the ground!" "Pi-ka-CHU!!!" "Raaaagghhhh!!!" Mega Atsalix yelled in pain while being blasted into the air. "Use Iron tail again only from above!!!!" "Pikapikapika.... CHU!!!" Atsalix crashed into the ground. "Quick Pikachu! While hes knocked out! Use Electro Ball!!" "PI-KA-CHU!!!" The electro ball exploded into the ground, ouch that must hurt. "Pikachu! Use..." But before Ash could finish a mirror shot shot out of the smoke and hit Pikachu. Pikachu managed to tank the hit hut it still did alot of damage. When the smoke cleared it revealed Mega Atsalix just standing there and then he used swift "Pikachu use quick attack!" "pikapikapikapikapikaPIKA!!!" They were clashing. "This is a very intense battle." Clemont murmured. ''I hope Ash will be okay ''Serena thought. Back to Mega Atsalix and Pikachu. Eventually Mega Atsalix won the clash and used Metal Claw 4 times. "Pikachu dont give up!!" Hearing his trainer Pikachu managed to get up and stare at Mega Atsalix with bravery and pride. "Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt and then use Iron Tail on the ground!!" Woah! Thats alot, just imagine that! That would be very painful! "Pikapikapika... Pi!!!" Mega Atsalix screamed in pain. "PikaCHUUUUUU!!!" Mega Atsalix fell on his knees. "PI-KA-CHU!!!!!" Mega Atsalix Blasted into the air. "Pikachu! Now! Use Volt Shock Fist!!!" "Pikapikapikapikapika.......CHU!!!!!!" Mega Atsalix exploded from the voltage. Pikachu fell back to the ground safely. Mega Atsalix crashed into the ground making another explosion. Wow I gotta say that was actually pretty hardcore. Mega Atsalix reverted back into Atsalix. Atsalix was on his knee and he tried to get up but he couldnt. When he looked up he saw Ash holding hand out. He wanted to refuse but he needed as much help as he could get. "Hey guys can you lend a hand?" Clemont went and helped Ash carry Atsalix. "Thank you, Ash I beleive? But you didnt really need to do this." Atsalix spoke. "Dont worry Atsalix Im just trying to lend a helping hand, I couldnt just leave you there." "Thank you Ash for your kindness." "Your welcome." "Ash, may I speak to you." Mewtwo called out. "Serena could you hold this for a second? Thank you." They were walking to the nearest Pokemon center somewhere in the forest. Ash and Mewtwo followed while conversating "Ash, I am surprised how strong you became." "Well, we all change right? Haha!" Mewtwo gave him a smirk "You havent change at all though." "I know. How are things doing at Cerulean cave and how did you know I was here. "First, things are doing great back at the cave and second, a Lucario told me he can sense your aura and Atsalix' aura meeting so I had to go here godspeed." "Oh look the Pokemon Center's over there!" Ash exclaimed before running excited. Mewtwo just smirked and shook his head "He never changed." Later.... "Thanks Nurse Joy. Well be on our way now." "Stop by anytime!" Once Ash and the gang left Atsalix and Mewtwo were having a little conversation: Atsalix: He sensed my aura and you got to get here godspeed? Mewtwo: Yes. Atsalix: So hes that much of a friend to you huh? Mewtwo: Yes, he helped me. I actually regret turning him to stone a couple years back. He is one oblivious but a very brave, strategic and helpful boy. Atsalix: What you said is true. To be honest I sensed that already but I had to test him. Mewtwo: Im going to go back to the Cerulean Cave. I assume your going back to your "territory"? Atsalix: You know what I am going to explore for once. It gets really boring sitting on that rock you know. Mewtwo: And I thought you would never say that. Atsalix: Funny. Mewtwo: I guess I shall see rou again. Mewtwo did what he would do very rarely, hold out his hand for a handshake. Atsalix stared at it before shaking it. Atsalix: Likewise. The two legendaries went their separate ways: The one to its home while the other goes to explore. Category:Fanon Category:Story